Certain phosphorus-containing organic compounds are known to be fire retardant when mixed with or incorporated chemically in polymers. Among such phosphorus-containing compounds are diamino compounds which can, for example, be polymerized with diacyl halides or dianhydrides. It is known, for example, to incorporate phosphorus into 2,4-dinitrochlorobenzene by reacting the latter with diethyl phosphite resulting in 2,4-dinitrodiethoxy-phosphonyl benzene. By reducing the nitro groups, a diamine is produced. However, the yield of dinitro precursor to the diamino species is low, e.g., about 11%.
Some references of the inventors, which describe fire resistant compositions of phosphoruscontaining resins and the monomers thereof, include the following:
1. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D.A. Kourtides, "Fire-Resistant Compositions of Epoxy Resins with Phosphorus Compounds", Symposium on Rubber-Modified Thermoset Resins, 186th Annual American Chemical Society Meeting, Washington, D.C., Abstract PMSE 133, August 28-September 2, 1983; PA1 2. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D.A. Kourtides, "Fire-Resistant Epoxy Resins containing 1-(Di(2-Chloroethoxy phosphinyl) Methyl)-2,4- and 2,6-Diaminobenzene as Curing Agent", Proceedings of the 12th North American Thermal Analysis Society Conference, Williamsburg, Va. (Sept. 1983); PA1 3. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D. A. Kourtides, "Curing of Epoxy Resins with 1-[Di(2-Chloroethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and 2,6-Diaminobenzene", Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 29, pp. 197-209, (1984); PA1 4. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D.A. Kourtides, "Curing of Epoxy Resins with 1-[Di(2-Chloroethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and 2,6-Diaminobenzene", National Aeronautics and Space Administration Report No. TM 84350, October 1983; PA1 5. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D.A. Kourtides, "Synthesis and Characterization of Phosphorus-Containing Polyamides and Copolyamides based on 1-[Dialkoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]-2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzenes", Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 29, pp. 941-953 (1984); PA1 6. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D.A. Kourtides, "Synthesis and Characterization of Phosphorus Containing Polyamides and Copolyamides Based on 1-[(Dialkoxyphosphinyl) Methyl]2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzenes", Proceedings of the Society for the Advancement of Materials and Process Engineering, Reno, Nev. (April 1984); and PA1 7. J.A. Mikroyannidis and D.A. Kourtides, "Curing of Epoxy Resins with 1-[Di(2-Chloro-ethoxyphosphinyl)Methyl]- 2,4- and -2,6-Diaminobenzene, Proceedings of the Society of Plastics Industry Annual Spring Meeting, St. Louis, MO (May 1984).
Mikroyan.nidis and D.A. Kourtides,
These references are not considered to be prior art regarding this invention.